walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed or Unseen Characters (Video Game)
More characters AAJ, TMR, Langley. They should be added to Crawford. Unnamed Cancer Victim to the Sewers. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I repeat. AAJ, TMR, Langley should be added to Crawford. All unknown. Kaffe4200 (talk) 19:12, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I've deleted (The 400 Days) Eddie (as he is not unknown anymore). Here's a new The 400 Days unamed guy. http://walkingdead.wikia.com/wiki/File:TwdRussellHitchedBy.jpg Musicrab (talk) 07:38, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Removal The Unnamed Man and Unnamed Boy should be removed from this page because their names have been discovered and they appear on the main character page. You are correct and I have removed them from the page. Axel TWD (talk) 03:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Change Tess should be removed from this page because she is already on the main characters page. Also, Jenny's color should be changed to gray (undead) because we know for a fact that she reanimated but Ben never says that anyone killed her. MarksmanFTW (talk) 03:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Shawn's Sister I think that Shawn Greene's sister (Or Maggie as revealed by the comic series) should be added as uknown to this page. In episode 1 after you meet Hershel he tells shawn "Run on in and check on your sister." She would be an unseen/named character. 03:30, November 24, 2012 (UTC) We can not do this because Hershel has four daughters. We do not know which one he is talking about. -Lukesav1998 (talk) 02:11, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Fivel's parents killed themselves , shown in episode 5Snape4444 (talk) 23:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC)Snape4444 Wrong the two adult's who comited suiside in their bed were not Fivel's parent's but just their next door neighbors. The two mansions were conected to each other. In Episode 5, the group (Lee, Clem, etc.) escaped the attic of Fivel's mansion to the connected mansion by breaking through the wall.) Fivel's parent's are suspected to have gone to Crawford and left Fivel at home alone. Derekk1998 (talk) 08:20, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Addition Shouldn't the Macon Resident be added to this? Corkeyandpals (talk) 17:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Unnamed bandits Unnamed bandits 4-8 should be added to this page. MarksmanFTW (talk) 19:43, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Start Adding most of the unseen characters Alright most of the admins haven't been bothered to add the characters to this page, please start adding those two bandits from the episode 7 trailer. Also add the macon reisdent too. Gangr (talk) 21:01, December 18, 2013 (UTC) George I think George should be added to this page Changing the heading of Tavia's community to Howe's Hardware Survivors You need to change that to exactly what it says in the title, also, George needs to be put in there seeing as he is an unseen character. Creepygamer (talk) 18:02, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Girl, Guard and Guard need to be removed because they are named, and George along with other people that appear and are mentioned in Carver's group need to be put in there. Creepygamer (talk) 21:41, May 13, 2014 (UTC) They are still there!? Jesus, you need to stop being lazy and change it now! Creepygamer (talk) 16:14, May 19, 2014 (UTC) And YOU need to stop being demanding Creepy, due to constant activity the admins aren't gonna always see shit like this, if you really want it changed so bad then contact one of them.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 16:17, May 19, 2014 (UTC) HEY you should watch your language if your an admin! No one told me to contact an admin in the first place so how was I suposed to know? Plus, I'm not demanding, I'm CORRECTING! Getting the admins attention to add things missing out and remove mistakes. Creepygamer (talk) 21:48, May 19, 2014 (UTC) "They are still there!? Jesus, you need to stop being lazy and change it now!" Seems pretty demanding to me, common sense would dictate you'd contact an admin if they didn't reply to this or make any changes, and may I point out I'm not an admin, if you want an admins attention rather quickly message them.TPShadowDragon[[User talk:Riley Heligo| Born into flame!]] 21:50, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Riley is right, that is very demanding, also he said "shit" once and it's hardly even considered a curse word. Also even if he were an admin(which he is not), that is still highly disrespectful telling an admin what to do and making demands that you, YOURSELF, want done, and not anyone else. I don't think Riley was in the wrong at all, actually, it is in fact you, telling him to "stop being lazy and change it now!" is really damn demanding, and honestly you shouldn't talk like that, and instead of doing what you did just now, just adding my two cents and giving you advice for future references. DarkShadow667 (talk) 21:57, May 19, 2014 (UTC) The Table is broken for George and Stan When I click their names, I'm not redirected to their page, but prompted to create a Wiki page for them instead. Since I'm not authorized to edit the table, can someone with the privileges to do so please fix it? --Alisha161Fishy (talk) 15:46, June 6, 2014 (UTC) *Seems to be working fine. I clicked on Stan & George and I am redirected to "Stan" and "George (Video Game)", respectively. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:40, June 6, 2014 (UTC)